Traveller's Seek
by HoshinaYuki
Summary: Losing both his parents at a young age, Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi was adopted by the mafia, Vongola Family. What kind of future is it for him? Set in an AU. TsunaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Baby Boy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Baby Boy**

* * *

A baby's wail can be heard.

"So there is a survivor of this horrible event." mused a baby in a tuxedo suit with a fedora hat on top of his head.

He was holding a handgun as he crept towards the source of the wailing sound with caution.

Upon reaching the source of the sound, he saw a baby boy covered with orange dying will flames. The tuxedoed baby let go of his handgun. The handgun turned into a chameleon before reaching the ground and climbed onto his fedora hat.

"This is, the dying will flames!" He muttered as he walked closer to examine the wailing baby. He found a card sticking out of the blanket that was wrapped around the baby and took it out, scanning the words written on the paper..

"Iemitsu!" The latter muttered to himself after reading the card. "I got to let the ninth know."

With those words, he picked up the baby and left the ruins.

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

"Ninth." He stood on the desk and called out to the old man at the desk, placing the baby covered in dying will flames on the table.

"What is this?" The ninth said.

"Iemitsu's son." the former continued, "Here's the proof." He handed the card to the ninth.

The ninth took the card from the other and read it. On the card it said:

_If you were to see this card, it would either mean something had happen to me or I'm dead or being captured by the enemy. Either way I won't be able to take care of him anymore so I will leave him in your care my old friend.  
__-Ietmitsu_

" Ietmitsu… Where is Letmitsu, Reborn?" the ninth asked.

" I don't know." Reborn replied. "This was the only survivor I found."

The room was filled with silence. The ninth was wearing a guilty expression, surprisingly. He lamented, "It's my fault. I shouldn't had sent him for that mission. I knew that his boy was just born but I still sent him. And now this is the consequence..."

" It's nobody's fault." Reborn interrupted. "Everyone who joined the mafia knew that they could always die on a mission. And not only on a mission. You would never know when or where you will be attacked or assassinated. You and I both know this well and Ietmitsu is of no exception. But he still accepted the mission even though he knew his family would be in danger."

"Reborn..." the ninth was quiet for a while.

"For now, we should leave this matter aside." Reborn told him, "We got something more important on our hand now." He looked at the baby still engulfed in the dying will flame.

"Yes." the ninth replied, then he questioned, "Since when had he been in this state?"

"Ever since I found him which is no less than four hours ago." Reborn pulled his fedora hat down until they covered his eyes.

The ninth had a shocked look on his face which was quickly replaced by worry. "If this continue," the ninth said, " he will die."

"I know." Reborn replied.

"For now, I will seal his power." The ninth raise his index finger and a dying will flame ignite on it. It is an orange colour flame as the one the baby was giving out but lighter in colour.

"How long?" Reborn asked.

"Until he is able to control that enormous power of his. By then he should be able to break the seal and freely ignite the dying will flame as and when he wants." The ninth placed his index finger with the dying will flame on the baby's forehead. The dying will flame surrounding the baby's body disappeared as the baby went into a peaceful sleep.

"Though I don't want to involve him with any more of our trouble, but it seems impossible now." The ninth sat down on his chair. "I will leave him in your care then, Reborn."

"Fine." Reborn agreed.

"If there's nothing else, I would take my leave." Reborn said as he carried the baby and jumped of the table.

The ninth nodded in respond.

"One last thing," Reborn now opened the door, "What's his name?"

"Tsunayoshi." the ninth paused for a few second," Sawada Tsunayoshi. That the name Ietmitsu gave him."

Reborn nodded and left the room closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

* * *

So this is my new fanfic XD posted on Tsuna's B'day!! Hope you guys will enjoy this. It's a short chapter though. Anyway things will start to get interesting so stay tune for the next chapter!!

Credits to WordlessDreams for helping me edit it.

Disclaimers: The characters and Manga belongs to Amano Akira.


	2. Chapter 2: Colonello

Flashback

_

* * *

_

_"One last thing," Reborn now opened the door, "What's his name?"_

_"Tsunayoshi." the ninth paused for a few second," Sawada Tsunayoshi. That the name Ietmitsu gave him."_

_Reborn nodded and left the room closing the door shut behind him._

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Colonello**

* * *

**Reborn's House**

"Oi! All of you come down to the living room now!" Reborn called out as soon as he stepped into the house.

**At the Living Room**

"Do you know what time it is, Kora!" A blond kid in camo-prints pyjamas stomped in.

"Oh so you are the first to arrive, Colonello."Reborn said as Colonello (?) took a seat at the couch opposite to the one Reborn is sitting.

"Don't you 'so' me, kora!" Colonello vein popped up. "Do you know what time it is now! Mid-night! Mid-night I tell you! And there you go waking people up, kora." Colonello bellowed.

"You are the one shouting now." Reborn mocked him.

"You!..." Colonello ran out of words to say.

"Anyway you can go back to sleep after this." Reborn said, his expression and tone turned serious.

"So what's it, kora?" Colonello asked, his voice now softer and more serious.

"I will tell you as soon as Lal comes." Reborn said.

"She won't be coming." Colonello said.

Reborn gave Colonello a look, wanting an explaination.

"She on a mission. Most probably will be back by morning." Colonello continued.

"Then we should being without her." Reborn replied as he press a red button on a remote control. A baby carrier drove in and stop beside the table in between where Reborn and Colonello are sitting.

"Who's that?" Colonello questioned upon seein the baby in the carrier.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu's son. You can just call him Tsuna." Reborn stopped and look towards Colonello who is giving him a puzzled look.

"And we are going to be taking care of him from now on." Reborn continued.

There's a moment of silence.

"You don't mean that Iemitsu is..." Colonello started to speak, breaking the silence.

"It has not been comfirm yet." Reborn replied, fully aware of what Colonello wants to say. - DEAD

"But", Reborn added, not looking at the floor, "we should be prepared for the worst."

"Damn it!" Colonello yelled, ignoring the fact that it's midnight and it will disturb the neighbours - not like he didn't just now.

Sawada Ietmitsu. The outside advisor of the Vongola Family and the head of CEDEF, the Vongola Family outside advisor organization. A man once known as the "Young Lion of the Vongola". A man with great leadership capabilities that will not lose to the ninth. A man with a goofy attitude that changes immediately as long as the Family is concern. Now dead, the word "dead" landed hard on his head.

"Clam down." Reborn said monotone - more of ordering as he's pointing his gun right at Colonello's head. "You're annoying." Reborn continued as Colonello slumped onto the sofa, now hands clenched together between his legs, as if trying to keep himself from going on a rampage.

"Who did it?" Colonello's voice is filled with anger.

"It's still under investigation but it is suspected to be the remainder of the Circo Family that Ietmitsu destroyed not long ago, as an act of revenge on Ietmitsu for killing their boss, Miser." Reborn replied.

"But it seems impossible. Even a professional assasin have a hard time dealing with Ietmitsu!" Colonello argued.

"The Circo Family is real strong even though they are just establish 10 years ago. Not to mention even Ietmitsu had a hard time dealing with them." Reborn said.

"Then we should just barged into their Headquarters and eliminate them!" Colonello snapped.

"I already said that we are not comfirmed. We don't even have proof that they did it." Reborn shot at Colonello, missing just by 0.01 mm. Colonello fell silent immediately. "But no matter who did it," Reborn continued, "they are strong, real strong."

The room fell into deep silence.

"Let's leave this issue aside for now." Reborn broke the silence. "For now I'll give you more information on the task we were assigned." Colonello didn't replied.

"As I said earlier, we are assign to take care of him. This also include of protecting him." Reborn continued.

"Protect him? From whom? For what?" Colonello spoke.

"We are to protect him from whoever attacked his family. Once they got the information that he's a survivor and also the child of Ietmitsu, they will surely sent people to kill him. Also, the ninth seems to be planning on making him the next successor of the Vongola Family." Reborn explained.

"So you are implying that we should not only take care of him but also tain him to be the Vongola Decimo right?" Colonello inquired.

"Who knows." Reborn shrug his shoulders as hee walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Colonello stopped Reborn. "What are you planning on leaving Tsuna alone here!?"

"Alone? Why? You will be the one taking care of him." Reborn who's now at the door said.

"Why me!" Colonello yelled.

"You don't expect a baby to be looking after a baby do you?" Reborn putting on a cute face.

"But you are not a baby!" Colonello argued.

"Maybe not mentally but I am physically. Just like how you are not a child mentally but you are physically." Reborn retorted.

Reborn went up after that, leaving Colonello alone with Tsuna in the living room.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Finally posted chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait! Been really lazy these days... But I'm glad many people added this story to their story alert XD It really makes me very happy. Well all is said, I hope you guys have an enjoyable time reading this chapter!

***Note* Circo = Circus**

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns the character though I own the story XDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Lal Mitch

_Flashback_

_"You don't expect a baby to be looking after a baby do you?" Reborn putting on a cute face._

_"But you are not a baby!" Colonello argued._

_"Maybe not mentally but I am physically. Just like how you are not a child mentally but you are physically." Reborn retorted._

_Reborn went up after that, leaving Colonello alone with Tsuna in the living room._

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lal Mirch**

"I'm back." a mid length, dark blue haired girl, with a red and yellow tattoo on her right cheek, called out restlessly as she close the door behind her. There was no reply, though it was not much of a surprise considering that it was five in the morning and the two in the house need at least 10 hours of sleep a day. "Pigs." she thought as she proceeded up the stairs and to the room right at the right end of the hallway.

As she got into her room, she put the rifle she was holding at the side of her bed and took off the goggles on her head as well as the beige and red cape on her shoulder, revealing a maroon red singlet and a black shorts. She left the goggles and the cape at the table in the corner of the room and collapsed on the bed.

"Waa~" suddenly a loud crying wailed from outside the room. The girl dragged her tired body up from the bed and barged into the room directly across hers. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" she bellowed.

"Don't shout Lal. You are scaring him." Colonello said while Tsuna cried louder.

"Him?" Lal took a closer look and notice a baby crying beside Colonello. "Who is he?" she questioned.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call him Tsuna. I'll tell you the details later but for now help me to stop him from crying." Colonello plead while Tsuna continue to cry even louder.

"What!?" Lal looked puzzled, " How would I know how to make a baby stop crying!"

"What's up with the ruckus here? It's interrupting my sleep." Reborn with an irritated face, pointing his handgun towards the direction of Colonello.

"Tsuna just won't stop crying." Colonello now fidgeting and casting nervous glances at the gun as he tried to stop Tsuna's increasingly loud cries.

"Just make him stop fast! It's annoying!" Lal, getting pissed.

"Where's the 'Guide to take care a baby {boys version}' book that I left with you yesterday." Reborn said.

"Who can even read it when someone is wailing so loud!" Colonello shouted.

"I'll make some time for you, so read the whole thing in 1 min." Lal walked towards Tsuna.

"What! How the heck do you want me to read a book that has at least 200 pages in 1 min!" Colonello argued.

"Just do it!" both Reborn and Lal said in unison. Colonello left with no options started reading in as fast as he could.

"How are you planning to make him stop crying?" Reborn asked.

"Simple." Lal grabbed Tsuna as started slapping him.

"Waaa~!" Tsuna cried even louder.

"It seems it got the opposite effect." Lal said calmly as she put Tsuna down on the bed.

"No people in their right mind will stop crying this way!" Colonello thought.

Reborn smirked as though he read Colonello's mind. "So are you done with it yet?" He questioned.

"Not all but it seems I managed to find the reason behind his crying." Colonello said as he showed the page showing the reasons and how to stop the baby from crying.

_1. Hunger-Feed it some warm milk or fomula  
2. A dirty diaper-Change a fresh one duh  
3. Needs sleep-Make it sleep or does this need to be told  
4. Tummy troubles-Find suitable medicine and find some way to feed it to the baby  
5. Needs to burp-Pat the back until it burp  
6. Too cold-What are blanket made for  
7. Too hot-There's something called the air-conditioner  
8. Insercurity-Kick away all the strangers  
9. Bored-Make it feel unbored simple or do you need someone teach  
*If the above method doesn't work, just leave it alone it will stop when it run out of voice or tears_

All of them went speechless after reading it.

"Who wrote this book?" Lal asked Reborn.

"Shamal it seems." Cononello fliped to the cover.

"The bastard of a seller." Reborn got ready his gun and walked out.

"The one who sold him is as good as dead." Colonello said.

"Yeah." Lal agreed.

"So which method do you want to try?" Colonello asked.

"Let's go in the order. For now, I'll go prepare the milk while you change the diaper." after saying, Lal got out the room.

"Wait..." Cononello tried to stop her but failed. "Geez, leaving me with the troublesome job."

--------------------30 minutes later---------------------

"He's finally asleep." Lal said.

"Yeah." Colonello replied. "Never thought that taking care of someone that small of a size could be so tiring."

"Oh you're done with it already." Reborn came stepping into the room.

"Where were you the whole time!" Colonello shouted, even though both he and Lal know perfectly where he went, but words just came gushing out when he saw Reborn.

"Beat the living crap out of the seller." Reborn said in a "all so obivious" tone.

"So what's the story behind the baby." Lal ignore the previous comment of the both and dived into the main point.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well..." Colonello started explaining all from what he heard from Reborn.

Lal sat patiently on the bed, listening to Colonello. Her expression did not change but a clear burning flame could be seen in her eyes. The flame of frustration and anger.

"Not much of the reaction I'd expected." Reborn said after the explaination, he had expected reactions similar to Colonello's. But then again, it was Lal they are talking about.

"I sorta have a premotion of it when the CEDEF told me that they had lost connection with Ietmitsu. But even so," she paused, words stuck in her throat "hearing the truth for sure is still a shock."

After knowing her for so long, both Reborn and Colonello knew better than to confort Lal. Lal was a strongheaded person who refused to show others her weakness.

"Enough of the depressing topic." Colonello said.

"Yeah. I will be going back to my room if there's nothing else." Lal said as she exited the room.

"I will be going too." Reborn left as well.

"Wait! You are not leaving him to me again!" Colonello screamed after both Lal and Reborn left swiftly, unmercilessly leaving him in the hands of a ruthless baby.

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

* * *

Phew. There goes the newest chapter. Finally after such a long time. Sorry for all the waiting you guys I'm really busy the past months with school and other things piling up DX But here it is! Hope you guys will enjoy it and wait patiently for the next to come XDD


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

_Flashback_

_"Yeah. I will be going back to my room if there's nothing else." Lal said as she exited the room._

_"I will be going too." Reborn left as well._

_"Wait! You are not leaving him to me again!" Colonello screamed after both Lal and Reborn left swiftly, unmercilessly leaving him in the hands of a ruthless baby._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attack**

7 Years Later

Seven years had passed since Tsuna had been "adopted" by the Arcobaleno. They had all grown somewhat attached to Tsuna. Colonello have been a wonderful "brother", often playing and taking care of Tsuna when he have the time. Lalwas more of a spartan "sister". Since Tsuna was able to walk, she decided to teach Tsuna some self-defense skills. Though her method were somewhat rough and tough, but she was trying to protect Tsuna in her own way. But sadly, her anger always got the best of her and started to slap Tsuna whenever he did not focus during training, which was more often than not. Last but not least, Reborn. He was another spartan like Lal, forcing Tsuna to learn about things that were way over what kids Tsuna's age were learning. From Languages to Mathematics to Politics he went through them all. Poor Tsuna always fall victim to Reborn punishments for not being able to answer his questions correctly. Tsuna was also a victim of Reborn's boredom, often bullying Tsuna. Despite all his tortures, Reborn showed his care for Tsuna by bringing back toys or souvenirs for Tsuna whenever he came back from a mission. Together they formed somewhat of a mini family with Tsuna being the center of them all.

Over the years, Tsuna made a friend. Though she could just be one friend, but she brought Tsuna many joy and happiness. Her name was Cherice Lusk.

Cherice was the child of the Gloria Lusk, who was the daughter of the ninth. Gloria was the Boss of the Feuer Famiglia. Thus Cherice being the only child of the boss of the Feuer Famiglia, was presumed the next candidate of Heir for the seat of the boss of the Feuer Famiglia.

The Feuer Famiglia was a close allied family of the Vongola and one of the more "peaceful" family with not as many enemies as they usually consider themselves neutral in the Mafia and rarely fought, even though they have the power to, unless threatened. In addition, their base was located in a secluded area that is not that far from the Arcobalenos' house, making it a good hiding place and convenient for the Arcobaleno. Considering the many factors, and the recommendation from the ninth, the Arcobaleno deemed it safe for Tsuna to be there and left him in the care of her family when they were all busy.

In the case of Tsuna, he did not mind as it meant skipping training and lessons from Lal and Reborn respectively, both which he dreaded much. It was not like he had a choice in choosing after all. At first he was reluctant as to leave the people he grew up with, but after a few visits to Cherice's house, he slowly grew attached to it, mainly Cherice, and look forward to go there again whenever he left. As for Cherice, she was more than happy to have a company as well as a friend. Seeing as her family is overprotective of her and prevented most people from getting into contact with her, she had very little chance to meet others much less having a friend outside the mansion.

* * *

It was yet another day at Cherice's house. Cherice and Tsuna were playing hide and seek in the garden.

"Tsu-kun! Where are you? Come out now." Cherice called out even though she knew very well that Tsuna won't answer back.

Tsuna, hearing that Cherice was nearby the place he hid, decided to take a peek from the back of the tree that he was hiding from. _"Wah!"_cried out Tsuna mentally. _"She's so near already!" _Tsuna quickly hid behind the tree again as he saw Cherice walking towards his direction. _"Please don't let her see me."_Tsuna silently prayed.

In today's game, which lasted from after lunch til teatime, Cherice decided to make it more "interesting", as she will phrase it, and made a bet between them that the loser, namely the one who got caught or did not catch the other, got to obey any order from the winner for a whole month. At first Tsuna refuses as he could well picture the embarrassing things Cherice would make him do. But after much pleading and persuasion from Cherice, he finally gave in. Through a game of scissor-paper-stone, it was then decided that Tsuna would be the one hiding and Cherice will be the seeker.

As soon as the roles was decided, Tsuna immediately proceed into hiding himself. Just as Cherice was familliar with the geographic of the landscape, Tsuna was too. He quickly chose a tree that was well hidden behind other trees. It being surrounded by shrubs made it an even better place to hide at. It was a good thing that Cherice's so-called garden was in fact more of a mini forest.

Back to the present. As Cherice continued to close in, the sound of Tsuna's heartbeat got louder and louder with each step she made. Tsuna placed both his hand above his heart, attempting to muffled his heartbeat. _"A little more. Just a little longer and it will be over." _thought Tsuna. Luckily for him, just as Cherice was about to look into the shrubs that Tsuna is in, Hania, Cherice personal maid, came calling for them saying that it was teatime.

"Phew!" Tsuna let out a sigh as he emerged from his hiding spot and stretched his body, mentally thanking Hania for her nice timing.

"Ah! There you are!" Cherice exclaimed when she saw Tsuna coming out from behind the tree. "I was so close to find you!" Cherice followed by a grumble.

The duo walked side by side as they proceed towards Hemna. "I was just lucky that's all" Tsuna grinned goofily as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Geez." Cherice pouted. "I guess that makes me the loser then."

"Ha ha. Relax, I won't give you any commands. So don't worry about it." Tsuna flashes a smile that could melt anyones heart.

Upon seeing Tsuna's smile, Cherice could feel the heat rising up til her cheek. _"What's going wrong with me!" _Cherice mentally screamed. _"Why have I been feeling so weird around Tsuna recently? Especially when he smiles."_

Tsuna took a glance at Cherice. He saw her having a weird expression on her face and places a hand on top of her head. "Are you feeling ok?" He ask with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Cherice broke out of her thought process as she chould feel her body temperature slowly rising.

"But your body feels so hot." Tsuna soundly more worried.

"It's...it's really nothing!" Cherice stuttered. "You see I'm totally fine." She started jumping.

Upon seeing her act, Tsuna bust out laughing, "You are so funny, Cherice."

Cherice started blushing after Tsuna's comment but joined in too after she came over it.

"Stop it." Cherice managed to say out in the midst of her laughing.

"Sorry." Tsuna said as he tried to control his laughter but to no avail.

Amidst of their laughing session, unknowingly to them, an unseen force had begun their mission.

* * *

"Thanks for the food." muttered Tsuna after he finished his portion of snacks.

"Wah!" said Cherice as she slid down her seat, her hand on top of her stomach. "I'm so full!"

"You ate way too much." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"No I don't!" Cherice retorted immediately.

"Yeah, eating five person's worth of portion does not counts as many." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"I-I-I'm a growing girl!" Cherice attempt to defend herself. " It's you who are weird you know. For eating so little even though you are suppose to be a boy."

"One person's worth of snacks is enough. And we had lunch just not long ago you know." Tsuna said._"Besides it's too embarrasing to ask for more!" _Tsuna shouted internally. _"It's not like I wanted more anyway." _Thought Tsuna as he pushed away the thought. Gloria had told him umpteen times to treat their house/ base as his own house but Tsuna still felt bad even though he had been there for countless times. To him, it felt like he would be leeching off them if he asked for more.

"Shut-shut up! Those had been digested when I'm looking for you just now!" Cherice getting embarrassed and threw some light punches at Tsuna.

Tsuna just accepted her punches without retaliating - they doesn't hurt the lease bit anyway, laughing a little in the process.

* * *

After, they went to Cherice's room, chatting about random stuff. Mostly it was Tsuna talking about his usual daily life - torture by both Reborn and Lal, while Cherice sat opposite of him listening and giggling. It was always interesting for Cherice to listen to Tsuna's "life" story. It was always interesting. Secretly, she somewhat hoped that her life would be as fun and exciting as Tsuna, though the tortures could be excluded.

Suddenly the door behind them banged open, revealing a man covered in blood. He was leaning against the door and looked as though he will collapse any moment. "Run!" the bloodied male barely made out the words before he fell onto the floor. His blood staining the purity of the snow white saxony carpet on the floor.

"Gelto!" shouted Cherice as she run towards the man identified as Gelto. Tsuna followed behind her.

"Get away...from here...fast...through the...secret exit..." Gelto barely made out the words before his breath stopped completely.

"Gelto! Wake up Gelto!" Cherice shook him as tears started to stream down.

Meanwhile, Tsuna stood there stoning as he fully absorbed the scene that was unveiling before him. He felt like throwing up right there on the spot, but he barely managed to keep it in. After all who could blame him as it was the first time he saw someone die before him. It was this time that his intuition kicked in, telling him that they were in a very dangerous spot right now.

He bend down, placed a hand on Cherice's shoulder, and called out "Cherice", trying to make her move from her spot. But it was no use, Cherice just continued kneeling on the ground tears dripping on the floor like water flowing from a tap. "Cherice!" Tsuna said, louder this time. This caused Cherice to turn facing Tsuna. Tsuna just shook his head gravely, implying that it was already too late for him. This act cause Cherice to cry even harder.

Seeing her cry, Tsuna felt like crying too but he know that someone got to be and take control here or both of them will be dead for sure. He stood up and raise a hand towards Cherice, signalling for her to grab on and they are going to leave this place.

"No! I don't want!" Cherice shouted as she violently shook her head.

"Cherice." Tsuna's voice was now stern unlike his usual tone. Cherice was slightly taken aback but that made her come to her senses, she was after all the next in line to the boss of the Feuer Famiglia. She grabbed onto Tsuna's hand and wiped her tears away with the other. She pulled Tsuna along and started running towards the hidden exit Gelto spoke of just before his deathbed.

* * *

As the ran along the corridor of Cherice's mansion, they saw a few corpses. Some were cut up badly and had bruises all around their body whereas some were missing limbs. Heck, there was even one with a hole in the middle of his chest. Upon seeing the gruesome scene, tears secretly rolled off Cherice's face. She wanted so badly to run up to them and check them out. But she knew that she have something more important to do now, and that is to get to safety.

Cherice led them to a corridor that seems to be a dead end. She then ordered Tsuna to go to the left corner of the wall while she went to the right corner and told him to push after her count of 3.

"1. 2. 3." counted Cherice as both Tsuna and Cherice pushed the corners simultaneously. The sturdy wall gave way and Tsuna rolled forward hitting his head on the floor. He clutched his head and opened his eyes to find himself in a cave that was dimly lighted.

"Are you ok?" asked Cherice in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna replied rubbing his poor head and questioned, "where are we though?"

"This is a secret tunnel connecting to the outskirts of the base. It is one of the emergency escape road from my house." Cherice explained briefly. "It can only be opened with two people pushed the corners of the wall simultaneously and it automatically seals itself afterwards."

Tsuna sat up from his awkward positioned and gave a slight nod as he take in all the new information.

"It's my first time using it though, it is lucky that I paid attention when my mother told me about it." Cherice sat down in front of Tsuna and forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Tsuna felt his heart clutch up. Even though Cherice is the one who was the saddest and the one who received the most impact, she's still trying to cheer him up. _"Why am I so useless."_ He internally blamed himself. But what happened next was not of what he expected.

"I will protect you." Tsuna blurted out.

"Huh?" Cherice was slightly taken aback by Tsuna's sudden comment.

"I said I will protect you." Tsuna said it again, now, with determination backing it. "From whomever that is attacking. I will protect you for sure. Even if it means having me sacrificing myself."

Just as Tsuna finished his last sentence, a flick landed on his forehead, causing him to clutch his forehead. "What is that for!" Tsuna said as a drop of tear fell to the ground.

"Don't say that you will sacrifice yourself so easily! I don't want to see anyone close to me die anymore!" Cherice tried her best to hold back her tears as she lectured Tsuna.

Tsuna sat at the same spot, fixing his eyes on Cherice. "Then you promise me that you would not let yourself get into harm too."

"Promise." Cherice said as made a pinky promise with Tsuna.

"Should we start heading out then?" Tsuna suggest as he stood up and offered his hand to Cherice.

"Sure." Cherice held on to Tsuna's hand and Tsuna pulled her up. They then walked towards the single pathway leading them to the exit.

* * *

After an hour of so, finally reached the exit. The exit is a door that is camouflaged as a big rock. Beside it there's a electronic scanner. Cherice place her right plam on it and the scanner begins scanning. After a moment, the scanner varified that it was her and the "rock" door slowly opened, revealing the lush green of the forest.

They were finally out of the tunnel.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this long-winded chapter. Yes, long-winded. I'm sorry for making it so draggy... And it's not done yet... This is just like less than half then what I wanted to write but it's getting too long - it's in fact one of the longest among all the things I wrote. I would try to post the "second part" as soon as possible.**

**I'm also super duper uper sorry for all my supporters for not updating in a suuupppppppeeeeer loooooong time TT^TT Really really sorry! I promise you that I'm not dead and still alive and writing! Just that I'm totally lacking of ideas , Thanks for being patient with me =) **

**There are some really broken English and bad expressions (not forgetting repetition) but I hope you can forgive me for this. This chapter had not been read and edited by my beta (not that she helped to check everything I wrote but most of it had been edited or at least read by her) as she is having exams. (I just finished mine today! Yeah for me!) I would probably repost it after she had checked. But if the whole chapter is generally fine then I guess I should just leave it =3 **

**Since I'm here, I would just congratulate and wish Tsuna a HAPPY B'DAY! Happy Birthday my dearest Tsu-kun!**

**Disclaimers: It's a joyous moment so let's not spoil it**

* * *

**Beta comment: **

**Hello all readers, I am HoshinaYuki's (Yuki's) beta-reader this time_._ Please to meet you, even if I have not read this category of fanfiction- I never finished reading Katekiyo Hitman Reborn, but I should continue reading it during my holidays. I will be mostly doing the beta-reading for Yuki and I want to remind Yuki of her grammatical errors and maybe a little spelling errors. Speaking of grammatical errors, are you living in the past or the present?**

**I am sure that Yuki will be trying to update as soon as possible, if it was not for the lazy bug that has been going around. In any case, I think that a petition will be in order to make Yuki convinced that she should not abandon this fanfic if she ever got emo about it. I think that will be all... Hey, I'm not used to expressing my feelings when it's night and I never had the knack of expressing my emotions [except in lots of exclamation marks].**

**-WD- Full name will not be disclosed... yet.**

* * *

Notes:  
*Saxony - Saxony carpets (also referred to as "plush") are very traditional and create a formal, elegant atmosphere. The velvety finish of these products is very luxurious, and the shading created by the light hitting the fibers differently is highly sought-after by those who love this look. Saxony carpets show footprints and vacuum marks more than any other carpet style.

Extra (OMAKE!) at the bottom =)

* * *

**Omake**

**In the tunnel**

"Cherice, are you sure this is the right way?" Tsuna called out to Cherice who is currently in front of him.

"Yeah of course I'm sure!" Cherice said with confidence.

"That's what you had been saying for the past few turns! And of those times we either walked into a dead end, got caught in traps or got chase by them. We even almost died of electrocution just now!" Tsuna grumbled.

"Em...em... Those were just some mistake in my memory." Cherice sweatdropped as she tried to cover her blunder.

The duo reached a point of diverge again. There's three path: right, center and left.

"Hmm..." Cherice thought for awhile. "It's the right."

"I say it's the center." Tsuna comeback.

"Right!"

"Center."

"Right!"

"Center!"

"You haven't even been brief of the place before!"

"But the past few times when we listen to you we keep on walking the wrong way!"

The duo stared at each other intently. Finally Cherice gave in and said, "fine. But if you're wrong we are back to following my lead."

"Deal." Tsuna said with confidence.

They walked down the center path and reached another point of diverge without encountering any traps or dangers.

"You see, I was right." Tsuna said.

"..." Cherice was left speechless.

"So we are going to follow my lead from now on." Tsuna continued.

"Fine." Cherice muttered and pout.

So then Tsuna took the lead. Right, right, left, center, left, right, center, center, center, center, left, ... They passed through many points without encountering any traps and dangers unlike when Cherice was leading them.

After countless of diverge, they finally reached they exit.

"See I was right the whole way." Tsuna teased Cherice.

"Yeah yeah." Cherice admitting defeat. Even though she was still slightly disturbed by Tsuna's accuracy.

The power of Tsuna's intuition should never be underestimated.


	5. Chapter 5: Forest

_Flashback  
_  
_After an hour of so, they finally reached the exit. The exit was a door made up of a big rock that was camouflaged. Beside it there was an electronic scanner. Cherice placed her right plam on it and the scanner began scanning. After a moment, the scanner verified that it was her and the "rock" door slowly opened, revealing the lush green of the forest._  
_They were finally out of the tunnel._

* * *

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forest**

"What are we going to do now?" Tsuna questioned.

"Hmmm..." Cherice thought for a minute. "I've got no idea."

"What! I thought you had a plan!" Tsuna shouted upon her comment.

"No I don't! I mean, all I was thinking that time is thinking how to get out!" Cherice retorted.

Tsuna paused. He almost feel like hitting himself for being such an idiot. He was the one who pestered her to leave quickly when he heard Gelto's last words and had not considered anything about a plan but had expected Cherice to have one. He was an idiot.

He could imagine that if either Lal or Reborn were here, they would punch or kick, or slap (which was the most possible choice if Lal is here) him for not thinking ahead of time and Lal burning with anger, saying something along the lines of "How many times had I tell you that you must be clear headed and think clearly before you act!" whereas Reborn would have his usual look, maybe with a frown, calling him "dame Tsuna" (Reborn's "nickname" for him) while at the same time providing him with torture. Tsuna sweatdropped at that thought.

"So..." Cherice said with a hint of hesitation, not wanting to disturb Tsuna from his deep thought, but the situation called for it, "what are we going to do from now on?"

"Hmm..." Tsuna tried to think up of a plan quickly. It was then that he suddenly got a bright idea, "We could go to my house first! I'm sure Reborn, Lal and Colonello won't mind, seeing that it's an emergency."

"Okay. I guess that's the best choice we have now." Cherice answered after a moment of consideration.

With the plan in mind, they startied walking towards their destination.

Tsuna was the one who led the way this time.

* * *

After an hour worth of walking. They found that they had returned to the exit of where they came out from.

"Tsuna..." Cherice said with an accusing tone.

"Eh..." Tsuna sweat-dropped as he scratched the nape of his head. "I think we just walked a big round... back to the same place..."

"Tsuna! What do you think you are doing!" Cheirce yelled.

"Sorry!" Tsuna cried, slightly taken aback by the loudness and harshness of Cherice tone. Even though he was supposed to be used to the loud volume and harsh tone of other people after living with Reborn, Colonello and Lal for all he had known, but still, hearing Cherice yell was something else. Furthermore, she only did so when she was really pissed off or when the situation was severely urgent, which Tsuna was pretty sure that both cases applied in this scenerio. Tsuna silently cursed himself for his idiocity and clumsiness under such desperate circumstances.

Letting out a sigh, Cherice spoke, "Why don't we figure how to get out of the forest first? We can think up of something on the way or when we get out." Her tone significantly softer.

"Sure." Tsuna nodded his head profusely. "But we ought to figure where to go first otherwise we will end up aimlessly walking again."

"Yeah." Cherice said as both of them fell into silence. Suddenly as Cherice thought of something, her face scrunch up slightly before it quickly dissipated. However Tsuna caught that brief moment of change and questioned her.

"What is it?" Tsuna question caught Cherice by surprise. She thought of brushing it away but she knew that it would not fool Tsuna. Moreover, this could be their only way if they wanted to escape from this place quickly.

"Well..." Cherice hesitated.

"Well?" Tsuna pushed further.

"The truth is... I think I have a method to help us get out of here." Cherice continued.

"Really?" Tsuna beamed as his face glow with a radiance.

"But then..." Cherice stopped.

"But what?" Tsuna questioned. "If it can help us out of this situation, I think you should at least give it a try."

"Fine." Cherice admitted her defeat. "But you cannot laugh about it and promise to keep it a secret."

"Promise." Tsuna said as they pinky swear.

* * *

Cherice walked forwards to the middle of the empty space. "Tsuna I'm going to start. Please stick close to the rock wall that we came out from." She said, her voice slightly detached.

"Okay." Tsuna replied as he leaned against the rock wall. Wondering what's going to happen.

"Dear Mother Gaia," Cherice started to speak, her tone light and airy. "speak to me. Let us merge together, both body and soul. Bestow me the desire wisdom and insights. "

As she was speaking, the air around her began to stir. Leaves rustling and branches swaying, as though they were conveying a message to her.

Tsuna tried his best to comprehend the sight before him. The sight was that of such violence yet it exclude much serenity at the same time. It was captivating. Just one glance and he found it hard to look away from it. He unknowingly moved towards it and only noticed his advances when he stopped halfway in his tracks by his instincts, even though his mind begged him to get closer. However he continue to stare not shifting his sight from it for even a moment.

After a few moment, the rustling began to die down and nature went back to it normal state. Cherice gave a word of "thanks" as she turned towards Tsuna.

"I found out how to get out of here." Cherice said, the aura that she had before disappear without a trace.

"Oh." Tsuna replied, still in a daze. "No! I mean yes. I mean... what was that just now?"

"Eh... That is..." Cherice paused as she looked away from Tsuna. She mentally screamed, 'Tsuna must think that I'm such a freak now!'

Tsuna seeing Cherice reluctant face decided to drop his pressing. "Well it's alright." Her assured her giving her his million watt smile. "It's all good that you managed to find the way out and are all safe. That is all I need to know."

"Tsuna..." Tears start to form in Cherice's eyes and she ran up to him and hugged him tight. Her actions almost threw Tsuna off balance but nevertheless, Tsuna returned her hug while try to calm her down, half asking half begging her not to cry.

* * *

After much effort, Tsuna finally managed to calm Cherice down. In the midst of it, he learned from Cherice that she actually had the ability to communicate with Nature itself. To be exact her ability allowed her to communicate with and understand what living things were thinking. Though this did not apply to humans for some unknown reason. The ability was dubbed as "Gaia's Eye" and was supposed to be a secret between her and her mother.

Cherice lead the way. They passed by tree after tree, turn after turn, occasionally taking a rest here and there to replenish their energy. It was amazing how she lead them out of the forest. It seemed as though she had lived in the forest for years and had a map of the area inside her head. They didn't even encounter any traps which Cherice briefly mentioned that covered the whole forest ground.

After a few hours worth of walk, they were finally out.

So what was next?

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author Note: I accept the fact. I sucks major. After not updating for so long (which I do actually plan to but due to some reason...) all I can come out with is something suckish... Well I hope that it's not all too bad. Readble at least. I haven't even been to the part I hope to get to with this chapter... Let's just say it's a quarter of what I originally wanted. There is suppose to be some interesting scenes here but then lets just hope that I will be able to get to them the next chapter. Again, Comments, Critics, Flames, Review, etc... are all welcome!**

**For those who are interested in the name "Gaia's Eye", the inspiration of the name actually comes from the image The Seven Deadly Sins of Modern Times by Susan Dorothea White, a image which I stumble across when I was researching for a name. The picture have this sentence, "The eye of Gaia sees it all." and when I saw this, I just fell in love with it and decided to use it XPP Random much I guess. LOL.**

**Disclaimers: It's a joyous moment so let's not spoil it**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Help

_Flashback_

_After a few hours worth of walk, they were finally out._

_So what was next?_

* * *

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finding Help**

The cool night breeze gently blow across Tsuna and Cherice, causing their hair and clothings to sway slightly along with it. They inhaled a deep breath. Even though they had enjoyed the journey through the forest, the air in the forest was stuffy. Thus the change of environment was heaven-sent.

Cherice's legs were sore. Being a person who did not leave her house unless the occasion called for it, she was, needless to say, exhausted. She yearned to sit and rest, but she did not want to be a burden to Tsuna. Especially not after he was forcefully dragged into this mess.

She had tried to voice out many times that he should just leave her alone but somehow, one way or another, he always seems to interrupt her by starting another conversation. Yet she knew that even if she managed to voice her thoughts, it will fall on deaf ears. In fact she was positive that it would sadden Tsuna greatly, unlike the normal reaction where one would be angry. The last thing she wanted to do after dragging Tsuna into this situation was to cause him more grievance.

Tsuna stretched, hearing some of his joints pop. He stealthily threw a glance towards Cherice, checking her condition after their expenditure. He noticed the quivering of her legs and though her face seemed calm and determined, he could see from the slight crease between her brows that she was actually trying her best effort not to collapse on the ground.

"Cherice" Tsuna called. When he was sure that Cherice's attention was focused on him, he continued, "I'm going to go look around for a bit. Why don't you take a rest?"

"But..." Cherice opened her mouth to oppose against Tsuna's proposition but he quickly cut her off.

"I'll just be scouting. I wouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

They stared at each other, none willing to give in to the other. Finally after the brief staring contest, Cherice cave in to Tsuna's presistence. With a sigh, she unwillingly agreed to let Tsuna go off on his own.

Tsuna nodded at her and soon disappeared into the forest, leaving Cherice alone. She sat down under the shade of the tree, leaning against the firm tree trunk and stretched her legs. She felt her leg muscles relax slowly. Despite her reluctance in leaving Tsuna's side when she was not sure that the danger was over yet, she was grateful to him. Her legs were killing her and the exhaustion that came with using her ability is starting to take a toll on her body, both physically and mentally.

As her lassitude overcame her, she slowly drift into slumber. However, she did not notice that her actions were being observed by a looming shadow behind the trees.

* * *

After leaving Cherice to rest, Tsuna pondered his course of action. He was torn between walking further down the road to search for signs that could give a clue as to their current location or finding a higher ground so that he could have an overview of their location. He had no idea how long he would have to walk in order before he came across a familiar landmark - and he did not want to make Cherice wait too long – so he decided to climb a tree.

He walked around, inspecting the trees as he attempted to find one that was of a suitable height. After a minute's worth of search, he found one that matched his basic criteria - tall enough so that he would not be blocked by the other trees and yet not too tall or he would have a hard time climbing it.

He reached out for a branch to test its strength. It seemed rather weak as it soon broke after Tsuna put a little effort into trying, but he decided it should alright as he was rather light and the branches might be able to handle his weight as long as he make sure to be cautious.

So Tsuna started climbing the tree. He kept his pace steady as he gradually made his way up. Internally he thanked his elder "siblings" for their spartan way of teaching, as he would never have the energy if they had not given him such harsh training. If not for them, he would never have the strength to come thus far, nor would the determination and mental energy to formulate a plan and execute it.

As he near the top, he started his branch selection process again. Unlike those at the bottom, the branches at the top were even more fragile. After much thought, Tsuna chose a thin looking branch, which in contrast to its looks, was the sturdiest among those at the emergent layer.

He used his right hand to grab tightly to the trunk of the tree and gradually extend his legs along the branch, gaining an extra support. He was lucky Reborn made him went through something horrible - walking on a rope hanging 175 metres above a valley filled with carnivorous fishes - that somehow cured his acrophobia, but in turn caused him to have a subtle case of ichthyophobia. The thought of the deadly fishes caused him to feel a keen sense of nausea.

Forcing the bile down his throat, Tsuna focused at the task at hand. He made a 360 degree turn, taking in the surrounding as he ticked the list of descriptions on his fingers. _'Sea of trees, the mountain range where Feuer famiglia is located, more trees, a river... Wait a river!'_ Tsuna jerked back to the direction of the river, nearly losing his balance as he heard a slight crack coming from the branch he was standing on. _'Better make this fast.'_ he urged himself to speed up.

He remembered one of Reborn's many sessions of pounding facts and information into his still not fully developed brain - when there was a water source, there would mostly likely be a settlement nearby - he let his sight follow the river trail until he spotted a clearing with some objects. However, with the poor light from the moon, he could not identify them. Despite so, with a glimmer of hope for rescue, he hastily slided down the tree, excited to tell Cherice of his new discovery.

Upon returning to the spot where he left Cherice, Tsuna found Cherice deep in slumber. Understanding that she was exhausted, as she did not have any training and also not having the heart to wake her up, Tsuna decided to let her rest. He took off his jacket and covered her gently with it, making sure that she did not catch a cold. He plopped down on the space beside her as her and sprawled on the ground. He would need the energy for tomorrow.

* * *

Cherice woke up with a yawn. As she groggily opened her eyes, she felt the blinding light pierce through them. The creeping light rays and slightly moist air indicated that it was morning and through the stiffness of her body, she inferred that she must have sleep for quite some time. No wonder her legs did not hurt anymore. She stood up and stretched, hearing her stiff joints popping along with the motion. She then looked down where she felt something falling off and saw Tsuna's jacket that had fallen off her when she stood up. _'Tsuna must have put in on. But where could he have gone?'_ Cherice thought as she picked up Tsuna's jacket.

As though on cue, Tsuna emerged from the forest. "Oh you are awake, Cherice." Tsuna said as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Cherice turned around to meet Tsuna in the eye. "Sorry for falling asleep." she apologized.

"It's alright." Tsuna smiled. "I also needed the rest and it does help to be fully energized in the morning."

Cherice felt the sides of her lips tugged upwards. This was Tsuna's charm. No matter the situation, he seemed to be able to make the people around him feel better. "So where had you been?" She questioned.

"Just went to gather some food." Tsuna slightly raised his arms, showing the bunch of berries. "We will need the energy if we want to continue." he say with a smile.

Tsuna motioned Cherice to lay his jacket on the floor as her placed the berries on top of it. Cherice gave her thanks to Tsuna as the two of them sat around the jacket and start to eat the berries. As they were eating, Tsuna told Cherice how his scouting had turned out and said that they should try their luck at the village he saw. Cherice agreed to it, seeing as there was no better choice available.

After finishing half of the berries, they stuffed the rest into the pockets of Tsuna's jacket. By the time they were fully prepared to left, the sun had fully risen. They walked casually towards the general direction where Tsuna spotted the river and the village.

They walked and chatted, occasionally eating a berry or two to make sure they stay hydrated and not hungry. They walked and walked and finally they reached the river. Delight at the sight of water, he quicken their pace towards it. Both of them scooped up some water with their plam and drank from it. The cooling water helped to refresh them.

They continued their journey down the stream. The village is coming into sight. It first appear as a small dot and gradually grew bigger until it's building had taken shape. As they near the village, Cherice and Tsuna quicken their pace. Their heart were racing. Finally, finally they will be able to find their way out of this predicament.

* * *

Once Tsuna and Cherice stepped into the village, they felt something was off. It was unusually quiet for a village and the streets were almost void of people despite it being the middle of the day. Furthermore, there was no sound of people working. However they ignore the warning bells in their head as they desire for help quickly overtook them.

They attempted to ask for a lounging, hoping that they would be able to send a message or call someone from there. However, when the villagers saw them coming near, they either ignored them or avoided them as though they were infected with the plague. However Tsuna and Cherice were not disheartened although they were slightly confused as to why the villagers were avoiding them. They chalked it down to it being that the villagers did not want to communicate with them because they were outsiders.

Maybe it was their determination, or the villagers finally took pity on the two kids that they finally found a kind lady who allowed them to stay with her for the night and even said that she would help them to contact their families the next day.

As it was near dinner time by then, the lady, whose name was Ainei, cooked up a steaming pot of stew and gave each of them a hearty serving. Tsuna and Cherice salivated at the sight of the steaming food. They hastily thanked Ainei and wolfed down the food. Upon seeing their ravenous actions, Ainei smiled indulgently and told them to slow down as there was more to go around. Even though the berries had helped to fend off most of their hunger, it was nothing as compared to a warm and delicious meal. Both of them eagerly accepted the second serving of stew that Ainei gave them but they ate much slower, savouring each mouthful of their meal.

After they had their fill, Ainei sent Tsuna off to bathe in the guestroom's bathroom while she and Cherice shared the master room's bathroom. After a hot bath, the two guests changed into pyjamas that Ainei had provided. The pyjamas were, surprisingly, the right size for both of them as it fit snugly. Tsuna wondered why Ainei have clothes that could fit children like the two of them when they had not seen a trace of anyone else living in the house—much less children. However he pushed the thought aside as he did not want to be rude by questioning Ainei after she had been kind enough to not only provide accommodation for them but also provide them with provisions.

Ainei then directed Tsuna and Cherice to the guest room where two mattresses had already been set out on the floor. After again promising that she would help them the first thing in the morning when they woke up, she bid them goodnight.

As Ainei closed the door, Tsuna and Cherice slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. However unbeknownst to them, they had already fallen into the enemy's trap.

* * *

"I have them, master. They are sleeping now." Ainei spoke into the phone, her voice laced with fear and respect. "Yes, I remembered to add the drug into the food." She affirmed.

_"They are as good as ours now."_

* * *

**Author Note: Hey people I'm back! :D After nearly... a whole year? The newest chapter is finally up! Sorry for all those that were eagerly and anxiously waiting for this chapter. The story is moving pretty slow. However this is because I want it to have a "full" feeling to it, as personally, I feel that having a clear view of the past makes that story a better story. I'm also pretty particular about the details so you readers will have to bare with my long-windedness XD**

**I would like to thank all those that read this story, reviewed as well as add this to your favourite or alert list. Not forgetting my dearest friend for is acting as a beta reader for me.**

**As thanks there's a little present for you awesome people! One side story below that is somehow related to this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Side story**

Reborn was the world's renowned best hitman. Those that knew him on a personal level, especially his tutelage, would also know that he was a sadistic baby who had a strong belief in the Spartan way of teaching. Tsuna, the boy under his care, knew this better than anyone else.

For as long as he could remember, Tsuna had been subjected to Reborn's various methods of torture. Ranging from destructive learning methods, which often includes firearms and explosives (that Reborn insisted that they are non-lethal as he had reduced the firepower greatly), to dangerous antics that were not meant for an adult, much less a child.

Yet, despite Reborn's cruelty, Tsuna could never bring himself to say no to Reborn. Mostly due to fear and partially due to him wanting to make Reborn proud. Sometimes, Tsuna really felt that he was too gullible and too much of a coward. However he did not know that he was, in fact, very brave, for most people would never have the suicidal thought of going against Reborn.

* * *

Today Reborn was up to another of his schemes.

He had decided to bring Tsuna along for his training with his current student, Dino. Tsuna was reluctant as his sixth sense was tingling, warning him that there was a high possibility that Reborn was up to another one of his tricks.

Unfortunately, Tsuna did not dare to object when Reborn decided to bring him along for this training, remembering what had happened the last time he had said no outright to Reborn's face. Sad to say, Tsuna could never look at erasers in the same light ever again. Thus this explained their current situation where they were having a stroll up the slope of the mountain.

Reborn had previously mentioned that they were walking on the "safe road". The reason it as named that being that it was devoid of rapacious wild animals, which were lethal enough to kill and unpredictable weather climate, unlike that other side of the mountain where Dino was waiting for them.

Tsuna was beginning to see hope. Maybe, for once, Reborn would be kind enough to spare him from his training. As they approached the midsection of the mountain, Reborn came to a stop in front of a suspended bridge stretching to the other side of a wide valley.

He grabbed Leon, who had turned into a long hooked rope that was no thicker than 1 cm, and tossed it to the other end of the valley. The hook caught onto the boulder along the edge of the opposite side. Reborn tugged on it, making sure it was secure before he fastened the end that he was holding onto another boulder on their side of the valley.

Tsuna despite being puzzled by Reborn's action, did not question him. As Reborn finished touching up on the rope, Tsuna had the feeling that he should be dashing across the bridge instead of just standing there. But they seemed to be quite high up and the dilapidated bridge looked like it was about to collapse any moment.

"Tsuna." Reborn motioned Tsuna towards him, interrupting Tsuna's rather slow thought process. Tsuna begrudgingly dragged his legs forward, not wanting to be part of whatever Reborn seemed to have planned for him. For one thing, Reborn's 'plans' never ended well. Reborn noticing his reluctance, pulled out his one ton hammer (out of thin air) and whacked Tsuna hard. "Stop wasting time, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ouch!" Tsuna clutched his sore head. Even after so many years of Spartan training from both Lal and Reborn, he could never get use to the pain when they struck him.

Ignoring Tsuna's pain, Reborn pointed at the rope Leon morphed into and began instructing him. "Since we are already here, we should make use of the rare opportunity to train you too!" He said happily in his usual squeaky voice. "So get moving!"

"What!" Tsuna shrieked and pointed at the valley. "It's at least a 200 meters fall from here to the river. And not to mention there seem to be some weird things swimming around in the waer."

_'Nice observation' _Reborn remarked as he smirked slightly. "It's 175 meters actually and the things swimming are just man-eating fishes." He said coolly as though he did not just mention something outrageous.

"Nonononono!" Tsuna refused as he backed away. _'This is not funny. One wrong move and I'm as good as dead.'_

An evil glint flashed across Reborn's eyes and he grabbed Tsuna by his collar, swinging him roughly onto the rope. The rope swayed dangerously as Tsuna landed on it. He wobbled and scrabbled for purchase, almost falling from the rope as he struggled to keep his balance.

At last, he finally managed to keep his balance, but he could not stop his legs from shaking in fear. _'Damn that evil monstrous demon! He knows full well that I'm acrophobic. Why must he enjoy doing this to me!' _Tsuna mentally wined as he staggered forward, trying to forget the fact that he was high up above the ground.

"'cause its fun." Reborn answered Tsuna's mental question, causing him to pause. "So I'm a demon, is it not?" Reborn questioned rhetorically.

"Stop reading my mind!" Tsuna who was currently halfway across the rope exclaimed. The line shook violently when he trembled in frustration and Tsuna quickly stabilized himself to prevent from falling.

Ignoring Tsuna's current predicament, Reborn continued to taunt him. "Since I'm such an 'evil monstrous demon' that enjoys seeing others in pain," he quoted Tsuna, "I should add in more demonic torturous exercises for my poor little dame-Tsuna."

"No!" screeched Tsuna as images of hell-like torture regime flashed across his mind. "I'm sorry! So please, no!"

However it was a bad choice of action as he made a misstep in his desperate attempt to beg for Reborn's forgiveness. Tsuna cried as he slowly fell towards the water. His frantic hands barely managed to catch the line and he stopped in his fall, suspended by the thin line. Tsuna abruptly started to doubt that the line would be able to stop him. The sudden influx of force had forced several loose boulders to be dislodged from their resting positions and the rubbles were quick to enter the water beneath him. The man-eating fishes were now aware of potential prey above them and they were currently leaping into the air, snapping furiously at their potential prey.

At the sight of the snapping fishes, Tsuna started to sweat profusely. This resulted in him losing his grip. "Save me!" he cried as he plunged down, falling straight into the pool of hungry carnivores.

The impact and fear caused him to lose conscious. As he was about to be devoured by the fishes, something hooked onto him and roughly pulled him out.

"Such a troublesome child." Reborn sighed as he fished him out with a fishing rod thatLeonhad turned into.

He placed the unconscious (and slightly harmed-mentally and physically) Tsuna into a pull cart and began to drag him downhill. _'Well, at least he managed to get beyond the halfway mark.'_

* * *

When Dino reached the peak of the mountain, as ordered by Reborn, he was torn and battered. Cuts and bruises covered his body. He expected to find Reborn there but only found a note in his place.

**_'You are too slow. I'm going back first. Have fun going back down!' - Reborn_**

Dino stunned. As he finally regained his senses, he bellowed. "You sadistic tutor!"

* * *

**Hoped you had enjoyed this side story. Reborn is as sadistic as usual and I seriously doubt that he will ever change. But his sadistic streak is what makes him cute. Don't you think so? Next is a short omake on Cherice's dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omake**

"Tsuna! Where are you?" called out Cherice as she weaved through the silent forest. Tsuna had been wandering around earlier and now he was missing. She searched high and low, hoping to catch some signs of Tsuna.

Finally she gave up and sat down on the ground, hoping that Tsuna would be able to find her instead. She was about to dose off in the warm sunlight when she felt something furry land on her hand. Looking down she saw a squirrel. The poor little creature must have accidentally hit its head for it was unconscious. Gently picking it up, she saw delighted as well as shocked. The squirrel was Tsuna!

Cherice was puzzled. _Why had Tsuna turned into a squirrel?_

Despite feeling that the situation was slightly odd, she could not help but feel that Tsuna-squirrel was just so adorable! He was just like a soft, fluffy and cuddly toy.

As she cuddled Tsuna-squirrel, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Again, I hoped you had enjoyed this chapter (+ side chapter and omake)! Another thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites. Many had encouraged me to complete this chapter and I sincerely thank all of the readers! May the next time we see be soon :D**


End file.
